


OH SHIT

by Angryhatefulcoffeeman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Everyone Is Gay, Expect updates, F/F, F/M, Gay, George and Charles are royal twats, I'm gonna leave now, Lafayette is the mum, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryhatefulcoffeeman/pseuds/Angryhatefulcoffeeman
Summary: i dont know why but i rewrote the whole thing and my whole plot is changing, So let's see how this goes.We may get some dodgy chapters if you know what I mean (^_-)





	1. Of ninjas and assholes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo fam.  
> This is already sad tbh like poor baby Alex getting bullied. I mean cmon why brain do this.  
> But Alex is loving lafs look and of course he's based of our Lord and saviour daveed.  
> Actually this whole thing is based off the original cast.  
> No offence meant to anyone if you take george to be offensive to your britishness I mean I'm British so I mean it all with love.  
> Enjoy.  
> MOOSE.

Alexander groaned in exasperation to himself as he tried (in vain) to drag his overly heavy suitcase up the echoing stairwell whilst retaining as much of his dignity as possible. Well, he didn’t have much to begin with considering the bright pink t-shirt and jogging pants he was sporting, having decided that since he was on campus a week early, nobody would be there to see him. He was wrong.  
He had been the subject of way too many stares to be considered comfortable, especially since his suitcase insisted upon being the noisiest item on campus. True, it was at least 15 years old, having been the one he brought with him from Nevis, so the noise was to be expected, but it was special. Every set of foster parents that he went through attempted to buy him a new one, but he was having none of it. Along with the stuffed lion teddy that his mother had given to him, it was his only reminder of his life in Nevis and he would be damned if he was going to give it up.  
He was cursing his anti-sport mentality as he all but fell onto the break between staircases, hands on his hips as he gasped for breath. He glanced down at the smudged writing on his hand showing the number of his dorm (which he knew he would never remember) and grimaced at the unnatural amount of sweat covering it. He could just about make out the number 24a, and upon looking up hopefully at the numbers above the door by where he had stopped he almost cried. 16-23. He looked up the stairs in disdain, mentally preparing himself to carry on.  
He flicked his (admittedly greasy) black hair over his shoulder and flexed his hands in an attempt to relieve the pain that ran through them at the unusual amount of physical exertion they were going through. Having decided that his hands where cool enough and having regained his breath, he turned his back to the top of the stairwell and began a new tactic- walking up backwards. Sure, it wasn’t probably the best idea since Alexander was the clumsiest person that he himself had ever met, but at that moment all he wanted to do was get to his dorm and settle down to some nice, strong coffee.  
After about 30 seconds he was already panting again, muttering to himself something along the lines of “stupid poor parents and stairs and fucking high buildings” as a sort of repetitive rhythm to help him carry on. His arm muscles burned and his hair was in his face again. He knew he needed it cut and washed desperately, but he had so much work to do before the semester began and he would not throw away his shot at an amazing education in king’s college just because he was too lazy to do any pre-lesson studying. And yeah, maybe his sleep deprivation and inability to go a day without coffee could have maybe been a key factor in the way he was sweating and considerably out of breath because of an action that most normal people could perform without any trouble, but he had a routine. Every hour less than 8 that he managed to sleep amounted to one cup of coffee. He usually had at least 4 a day. He might have been slightly addicted, but that was a price he was willing to pay in order to get his scholarship.  
He was deep in thought about how the first thing he was going to do when he arrived in his dorm room would be going on his laptop and finding the nearest 24-hour coffee shop and trying not to die of exhaustion when he all but bounced off of something behind him. He turned around after almost falling headfirst down the stairs to see a young man on the floor behind him.  
Shit! He thought as the other man groaned in pain, rubbing his back and glaring up at alexander. He looked like your typically rich, pompous kid who had too much money for his own good, with his designer jeans and polo shirt all adding to the problem that Alex had literally walked into him. He had with him two friends, one who was bent down next to him, wearing the same sort of clothes but with a friendlier face and a mop of curly hair, the other looking down at Alex from his position on the highest step (which was about 5 steps away) with a malicious look on what would have probably been a nice face. Yes, Alex, well done, piss off the preppy white boys.  
He began to frantically apologise by force of habit, memories of a particularly bad scenario in high school which had not ended well flashing through his mind. “I am so sorry; I honestly didn’t see you there! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I hope you can forgive me and please I’m so sorry are you okay? Oh my god, you’re not hurt are you? Here, let me…” he reached towards the boy on the floor but was pushed away by the meaner looking boy who had been looking down on him, a look of disgust on his face. He stumbled and almost fell down the stairs, grabbing out at whatever he could, which just so happened to be his ancient suitcase. Unfortunately, ancient suitcase decided in that moment to split open at the zip, Alex’s possessions starting to spill from the opening.  
He glanced down, mortified, as his lion fell out along with some of his stationary, and frantically went to grab for it, forgetting about the fact his suitcase was still open momentarily in his confusion. He remembered soon, however, as it began to tilt over dangerously on the edge of the step it was on, before finally falling and crashing down the stairs with a dangerously loud sound. Alex’s eyes widened as he watched it go, clothes and everything he owned spilling all over the stairs as it came to a halt back down at the place where he’d paused just 5 minutes ago. Fucking great.  
He took a deep breath before turning around in what he tried to pass off as a calm manner, but that soon went out of the window when a chorus of manic cackles came from the boys. His face literally turned red as he stomped up the two steps to the three, the one on the floor having now stood up and was dusting himself off in a ridiculously pompous way, looking down at Alex as though he was some sort of insignificant insect which had just landed on his food.  
“Seriously? Why in the hell would you do that? All I wanted to do was help!” Alex fumed, his voice deep and he flushed bright red when he realised that his DR accent was showing through in his anger, and at the look of absolute disgust on the others face he clenched his fist. I dare you. He tried to communicate through his glare, but the boy didn’t get the hint.  
“I should have known,” he bit out in the most snobbish and pompous British accent that Alex had ever heard “obviously only an immigrant would be stupid enough to knock into me!” he cackled at the end, the other two laughing along with him. Alex’s ears all but began to let out steam at his words, his anger manifesting itself as it normally did in words.  
“excuse me, you posh asshole, first of all how fucking dare you speak like that? I don’t give a shit who you are, you could be the king of England for all I care, but it was an accident you imbeciele! And, did you know you uneducated little shit, two of the most important members of the revolutionary war which actually established this whole fucking country where immigrants! So keep talking you swine, I’ll have you know that I’m actually quite proud to be an immigrant, and I got here out of my own hard work instead of what is probably your daddy’s money. Now if you want to carry on, I will actually…shit!” he shouted as he was knocked backwards yet again by the speakers little (well, maybe not little) friend, but he managed to grab onto the banister to stop himself from falling down the stairs.  
“Firstly, you immigrant, you have no place in this country with your low paying jobs and homeless taking up the streets. Secondly, how dare you speak to him in that way?” who was probably the man’s personal bodyguard stepped towards him, but alexander stood his ground. “he is Prince George, 3rd in line to the English throne, and so he has every right to be offended if a little thief like you even touches him. Honestly, back in the good old days, you’d be the worst slave going!” Alexander would have been completely furious if the man hadn’t been interrupted by the very unexpected arrival of some sort of ninja.  
Alex had noticed his feet on the staircase above them at the start when the bodyguard mentioned the homeless. They had stayed put for a while, seemingly listening in to the drama, so Alex decided to ignore them. However, the most amazing thing happened. As soon as the word slave was mentioned, the feet leapt into action and all but jumped on top of the speaker in an amazing gymnastic feat, much to the surprise of everybody there. The ninja pushed the asshole down a few steps, a look of thunder on his face.  
“first of all, how fucking dare you!” He growled, a thick French accent tainting his words and making him seem more menacing. He had a good 5 inches on the racist asshole, towering over him as he stormed down the stairs towards him. The look of fear on what was previously a malicious and snobbish face almost made Alex laugh, but then he remembered the situation and his face turned cold again.  
“and second of all,” he punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying back down a few more steps. “how dare you.” He let out in a hard breath, shaking his hand in what seemed to be pain. The asshole took one more look at his attacker before turning and literally jumping down the remainder of the stairs and bursting through the door of the corridor below them. Before Alex could even turn around to see the reaction of the other two, he heard the slam of the door and knew without looking that they had ran too. Instead, he looked back at his saviour.  
And damn, he was some sort of angel. His face was flushed red in exertion, and the colour made his perfectly sculpted cheekbones stand out even more. His skin was a gorgeous light brown, looking as though he spent all of his life in the sun instead of in his room like Alex. His jaw line was made all the more prominent by the perfectly trimmed stubble which lined his face in just the right way to make his facial features look stunning. It was coloured the same pitch black as his hair which was pulled back into a messy bun but was obviously a full on afro by the look of the strands which had escaped in his action. His eyes shined in exhileration as he glanced up at Alex, a breath-taking smile gracing his face and literally lighting up the stairwell.  
As he neared Alex, he managed to get a good look at his arms and ho. Le. Shit. As he was wearing a loose tank top, his whole arms where visible, and Alex definitely was not complaining. They were well muscled and toned, and the same gorgeous colour as his face. He was honestly a god. And he was talking.  
“are you even listening to me, cher?” he questioned, a teasing smile on his face as though he knew full well the effect he had on Alex.  
“I-yes I mean- sorry, I zoned out a second. What you did there was amazing! Thank you so much!” Alex stuttered out, his cheeks flushing when he saw the smile that was directed his way from… he needed a name. “hey, um not to be rude, but, um, what exactly is your name?” Alex shyly questioned, hoping not to sound too forwards. At his question, the man smiled even more.  
“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette to be precise” he reached out a hand to Alex, who took it immediately and shook it, the look of shock on his face apparently to obvious as the man giggled.  
“Most people just call me…”  
“Lafayette, you long legged, lanky athletic little shit, not all of us are as fit as you, where the fucckkkkiiinnnngggg hell what happened here?” came a voice form the top of the stairs, and upon looking up Alex notice two men who where obviously Lafayette’s friends standing their hands over their mouths as they surveyed the damage beneath them. Lafayette grinned impishly up at them.  
“long story?”


	2. Gaytroductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I had hella homework and revision but now I'm back.  
> I had motivation.  
> not sure when I will again but we'll see.  
> meet the Hamilsquad tm

Johns POV  
They had been calmly strolling down the dirty hallway on their way to their dorm, laughing obnoxiously at Hercules’ pathetic attempt at opening a packet of Haribos with his abnormally large hands when they heard it. An echoing crash followed by manic cackling and then silence. Hercules’ eyes shot straight to Johns, eyebrow raised in a silent question of ‘what was that?’ evident on his features which had previously been concerned only with opening his packet of sweets. John shrugged offhandedly and turned to speak to Lafayette to ask him Hercules’ implied question but upon turning to where his friend was stood he found only Laf’s bush of curls disappearing around the corner in search of the damsel in distress. He always had to be the Lancelot.

With his stupidly long legs and athletic nature John knew straight away they it would be pointless trying to chase him, so he simply sighed and turned back to face a smirking Hercules. “fucking Lancelot.” He remarked fondly, and without john even telling him he began to walk in the direction that their resident knight in shining armour had ran.   
John soon fell into step beside him, the pace he was setting too fast for johns decisively short legs to keep up with, and so he ended up running and clinging to Hercs bag. “Literally, Herc, slow down! You know Im not fit enough for this exercise!” he panted as he was all but dragged around the corner which faced the stairwell, his lungs burning as he gasped for air.

“Jesus Laurens, I knew you were unfit but come on! We literally walked like ten metres!” Hercules teased, grinning down at john since he was at least six inches taller than the man. They had reached the door which led to the stairs, and Hercules held it open for the exhausted John who literally looked as though he had just run a marathon.   
“fuck off” was the response Hercules got as John pushed past him, clutching at the stitch in his side as he continued to gasp for air. Leaning against the cold wall, John decided to stop for a minute so that he could catch his breath and could see straight. He snorted at that thought. You haven’t been able to see straight since you were born.   
Meanwhile (Madison is grappling with the fact…nope) Hercules was making his way over to the banister to search for Lafayette’s bush of curls disappearing once more down the stairs. “Lafayette, you long legged, lanky athletic little shit, not all of us are as fit as you, where the fucckkkkiiinnnngggg hell what happened here?” Hercules stopped, his mouth wide open as he looked down the stairwell, beckoning john over with his hand. 

Having regained some of his posture and dignity, john made his way over to the banister to find out what had provoked such a reaction out of Hercules and holy shit he was not disappointed. The stairs looked as though a bomb had just gone off, and by bomb he meant a firework of clothes. The set of stairs below them were covered in them, with other smaller belongings peppered in between. The sorry sight was made even worse when John spotted a man stood amidst the mess, his face bright red and his hair sticking out of his bun in all directions, looking as though the world had ended. Said man was also in the middle of shaking hands with an equally frazzled looking Laf, but his hand had stilled and he was looking up at the two with a scared and bewildered look on his face after Hercules outburst.

John had his hand over his mouth, surveying the damage, but it wasn’t until Laf looked up at them and sheepishly commented “Long story?” that John saw the humour in the situation and burst out laughing. Hercules joined in soon after, both of them giggling like children at the situation and really trying to imagine a possible reason for the mess before them. However, when John opened his eyes he saw that the man below them had dropped his head and shoulders and looked distraught, and Lafayette gave them a glare which clearly said ‘stop and help’. 

He managed to hold in his giggles at the thought of Laf and the man ballroom dancing in a shower of clothes to elbow Hercules to make him do the same. At Hercs shocked shout of pain, john gave him a pointed look and he sighed, a quiet murmur of ‘you always ruin my fun’ forgotten as John focused his attention on making his way down the stairs without slipping on any of the man’s possessions. He surveyed the mess on his way, trying to determine how long it would take to clean up when he spotted something out of the ordinary lying near where Laf was trying to comfort the other man who looked as though he was about to cry. A raggedy old lion teddy which looked as though it was about 10 years old, but well used, was lying just to his right, so he left Hercules’ side to retrieve it. 

Once he had picked it up, he made his way to where Hercules was just about to introduce himself and interrupted by tapping the new kid on the shoulder. He looked down at the teddy, beginning with a dignified “Hi, I um, think you…shit,” before his brain shut down and his words left his mind as he looked up to meet the boy’s eyes. He had always had a thing for cute boys who were smaller than him and who had long hair and boy did this kid tick all the right boxes. 

John was immediately captivated by his deep brown eyes which seemed to melt his brain into a mush, made even brighter by the unshed tears pooling at the bottom of each eye. They complemented his tanned but pale complexion, which led john to believe that he was definitely not simply the sort of person who got that tan from being outside. Caribbean, maybe? His raven hair was a mess of varying degrees of curls, falling just above his shoulders which were covered in a bright pink t-shirt. His facial hair complemented the shape of his cheekbones perfectly, and though not as meticulously trimmed and cared for as Lafayette’s it still looked as though it took a lot of looking after to keep in that shape. He had a deep blush dusting across his whole face as he stared up into Johns own eyes, seemingly oblivious to Johns defiantly obvious checking out.

He only really realised what he was doing when Lafayette cleared his throat impatiently, and from this john got a sudden burst of courage. He smirked in a friendly way at the boy, whose eyes widened at the expression. 

“I believe you dropped this, good sir,” he began, blatantly ignoring Lafs snort of ‘nerd’, and carrying on, extending the hand with the lion in it. “I have returned it to you, for I am John Laurens, Saviour of Men… and women” he added as an afterthought, “at your service.” He bowed in a playful way, smiling at the laugh that came from the boy as he took the lion and then Johns hand. 

“And women my ass” muttered Laf again, and john glared at him before shaking the kids hand. To his surprise, the boy who had previously seemed shy and nervous grinned fully, his eyes bright though instead of being from his tears, they danced with laughter. 

“Why thank you, good sir, for returning my trusty advisor to me. What can I ever do to repay you?” he asked in a mischevous way, playing along. The prolonged contact was sending shivers up Johns arm, but he refused to retract his hand. Ignoring Hercules’ quiet whisper of ‘sick his dick’, John opted for the more socially acceptable response.  
“If I could only have the pleasure of knowing your name, darling.” John remarked, eyes widening at the accidental use of the pet name, but revelling in the way the other boys cheeks blushed even deeper at the words.

“Alexander Hamilton. But you can call be Alex.” He smiled before finally dropping johns hand. John missed the contact immediately, but he blamed that on the fact that the air was horribly cold and the contact with Alexs hand had kept it warm. He recognised the name, though he had no idea where from. That’s why he continued to stare at Alex’s face. Sure.  
“Hercules Mulligan, thanks for asking.” Said man stated in a sarcastic but friendly tone, finally tearing Johns eyes away from Alex as he laughed at the dejected way Hercules looked. “Well, now that we’ve all done our introductions, would you mind my asking Alexander, what the ever-loving fuck happened here?” Herc continued, but at the look on Lafs face John decided to interrupt.

“Well, as we know from before this will be a long ass story which im certain will be a lot better once we get all of Alex’s shit in his room instead of all over the stairwell, so why don’t we get started?” the other two nodded.

Alex immediately tried to protest their help, but soon stopped at Johns simple “Shut the fuck up” and Hercules friendly ruffle of his hair as he began shouting instructions.


	3. PARDON ME ARE YOU AARON BURR SIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squad help, favouritism occurs, John is kinky af and Aaron Burr is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kids, I've had revision and a lot of work as my GCSE exams are coming up in may. But I still managed this, so be proud. I'm amazed people have actually read this, so thanks. Also, I've changed my mind yet again, this is a boarding school au now, so have fun with that. Post any ideas/prompts you want included in this, and the rest of the cast will be introduced next time.   
> Have fun, thanks for reading.  
> :]

Alex' POV

 

Alex hadn’t really done much to help the work effort. He found himself distracted all too often by Johns presence near him, constantly stealing glances his way whenever he could. I mean, you couldn’t really blame him. John was gorgeous, and his attitude was even more contagious than his smile. Throughout the whole time they were cleaning, he didn’t once complain, smiling the whole time as he hummed some unknown tune to himself. It was oddly calming. 

Despite Hercules’ incessant moaning that the tidy up job was going to literally take ages and Alex constantly insisting that ‘really, guys, you don’t have to help me!’, they had successfully managed to stuff all of Alex’s possessions back into his broken suitcase in minimal amount of time. Alex was already feeling immensely guilty that he had taken time out of the other threes day, and so when Lafayette went to pick up said suitcase, Alex immediately jumped in.

“Not a chance am I making you carry all of that after you’ve just helped to clean it up. I’m a strong independent man who doesn’t need no… man… to help me carry my shit. Now please?” Alex demanded, his pleading grimace dropping at the condescending look on Lafayette’s face as he conformed to Alex’s wishes and placed the suitcase back on the step.   
“Are you sure, Alexander? You have been through quite a lot lately.” Lafayette’s face looked confused, as though he had never seen someone refuse his help. John and Hercules had already started walking, but John turned around and looked at them.

“C’mon Laf. Not everyone is in need of your help, so quit playing the night in shining armour and let our Alex prove his worth as a maaaan!” he laughed, showing the joke in his words, but Alex had never been one to take a challenge lightly, and so with a determined look on his face he picked up his suitcase bridal style, but soon realised that the task wasn’t going to be quite as easy as he’d originally envisioned. He couldn’t see over the top of it.

Blindly feeling around with his foot, he eventually felt the step in front of him, and upon stepping onto it grunted loudly with the effort of lifting the rest of his body up the step. Fuck. He gritted his teeth at the snort of laughter from the rest of them, face bright red and sweating with the immense effort it was taking to lift the suitcase (it easily matched his own body weight) up the never-ending staircase, as he soldiered on up at a snail’s pace. 

An annoyed huff came from ahead of him and suddenly the extra weight was lifted from his arms by an exasperated Hercules. “Term would have been over by the time you reached the top. Laf, you know what to do.” Hercules gave a knowing look to Lafayette before heading up the stairs as though the extra weight from the suitcase was nothing. True to his name. Alex turned to Laf to query what Hercules had meant before stopping at the mischievous smirk on the taller boy’s face. 

“Care to share?” he remarked, confused by the cat like grin on Lafs face. A wink later, Alex was left completely flustered as Laf called over at John.

“Johnathon, darling, I seem to have gravely injured my hand in saving our damsel in distress. Would you do me the honours of helping our poor Little lion?” he commented in a dramatic way, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Help him? How? What the…

A small shriek of shock made its way out of Alex’s mouth as he was hoisted over what could only be John Laurens shoulder. The boy in question laughed at the noise, and began walking. “Wait! What are you doing! Put me down, John Laurens, right now! I swear to god!” he shrieked, voice rising in pitch as they made their way up the stairs.   
John responded only with a small “nope,” laughing underneath Alex at his squirming and complaining. 

“At least let me have a piggy back instead? This is quite painful.” Alex tried, not expecting Laf to literally lift him off Johns shoulder and place him on the man’s back. How strong can one person be? He thought as he scrambled to keep hold of Johns back, blushing at the way Johns hands gripped his legs just above the knees. 

“I swear to God I’m going to strangle you all once I get down.” He grumbled against Johns back, trying too hard not to bury his face in the curls on the man’s neck. 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” 

“That’s if you can reach shortie.”

“I dare you to try.”

Was the response that came from John, Lafayette and Hercules respectively. Alex’s eyes widened at Johns response, and his grip on Alex’s leg tightened slightly when he realised what he said. In what could only be described as his brain going into autopilot, Alex spoke directly to John. 

“It’s whatever you want it to be darling.” 

John gulped. 

Lafayette’s eyes widened in surprise at Alex’s response, before he began giggling hysterically in a pitch of voice which should probably not be possible for a man of his size and stature. Hercules let out a snort of ‘kinky’, causing Lafayette to stop and stare at him. There was silence for a moment before both of them burst into full on fits of laughter. Alex decided to resort to the lion king for advice what to do next; hakuna matata. So, he joined in with their laughter as John continued to walk up the stairs, shaking his head as he went, causing the escaped curls from his bun to tickle Alex’s nose. He would say that it annoyed him, but honestly it didn’t in the slightest. He grasped the end of one particularly tight curl which reached Johns shoulder and pulled it straight, eyes widening in confusion when it kept going, almost reaching Johns elbow by the time it was completely straight.   
“I need to braid your hair…” Alex whispered to himself in awe at the length of it. 

“Go for it.” John puffed over his shoulder, Alex’s weight clearly becoming too much for him as he neared the top of the stairwell.

“As long as you do mine too!” Lafayette demanded as he sprinted up the stairs beside them, and upon reaching the top sent a shit eating grin to the other two. “Last one up does the cleaning after the next squad night.”

John straightened up under Alex immediately, who luckily realised what was about to happen and jumped off Johns back just before he was about to be dropped. John turned to Alex to apologise, but changed his mind and began to run at the sight of Hercules bounding towards them (you wouldn’t need to look to know he was there, he made enough noise). Alex flung himself to the side as Hercules raced past, suitcase in hand, and began gaining on John. The two threw themselves onto the top step face first, determined to win, but neither succeeded as they faceplanted at the exact same time at Lafayette’s feet. Alex huffed out a laugh and finished climbing the stairs, hauling his suitcase up from underneath Hercules who was arguing with John about who would be doing the clean-up. 

“I’m pretty sure my face touched the floor closer to Laf, you can see my spit right there, see, I win.” John concluded, pointing at a dark patch on the floor. 

“Hercules wins.” Laf shrugged simply, walking to open the door for Alex who was struggling with the effort it was taking to open.

Johns mouth fell open, standing still as Hercules grinned smugly and walked under Lafayette’s arm out into the corridor where Alex was leaning on his suitcase. John began spluttering out his complaints as he walked under Lafs arm as well, the door shutting with a bang as he went through. His jumble of half words finished with a “Favouritism!” as he glared at Lafayette in mock anger.

Said man shrugged. “C’est la vie. Alexander, which room are you in?” He turned his attention to Alex, who tried again to decipher the smudged writing on his hand.

“24a I think it says…what?” Hercules let out a low whistle at the news, and John laughed. “What’s wrong with that room?”

“Have fun in Aaron Burrs swamp.” John sighed, shaking his head. “It was nice knowing ya buddy.” 

At Alex’s questioning look, Hercules elaborated. “Aaron Burr will be your dorm mate. Comes from a rich family, very… cold, and John rooms with his girlfriend so he gets all the goss.” He explained, John nodded in agreement. Just my luck.

“Here’s your room, mon amie. Good luck, we’re just down the hall in 25 a and b if you need us.” Laf pointed out, doing a mock bow before the door.   
“Before I forget, Alex, what’s your number so we can meet for lunch later?” John asks, and Alex’s cheeks flushed in response. He wants to meet for school lunch you moron, not a date! Alex told himself, and reeled off his number to John, who gave a small smile. “I’ll text you. Have fun with Burr.”

And with that the three boys left, Laf and Hercules going into one door and John into the next one down. Alex turned back to face the door. He can’t be that bad…can he? Taking a deep, calming breath, Alex turned the handle and was met by the faint smell of cooking and music coming from the back of the place. He put his suitcase down by the door, taking a quick look around. Everything seemed to be perfectly tidy, meticulously placed belongings the only sign someone actually lived there. Alex followed the sound of music, which became increasingly louder as he neared the source. He recognised the song, “Take me or leave me” from Rent. How bad could this Burr guy be, if he listened to Rent? Alex grinned as he heard the man’s voice along with the track, singing Maureen’s part with perfect emotions. However, as he rounded the corner to the kitchen, his eyes where met with a shock. 

Whereas the rest of the house was clean and tidy, the kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off. There was flour across the counters, empty packets, bowls and utensils scattered everywhere, and the man himself. Holy Shit. Aaron Burr, the ‘cold’ man Hercules mentioned, was wearing a bright pink apron holding a frying pan with some sort of curry in it, and was singing at the top of his voice. Once he put the pan down, he began dancing around the kitchen, singing his heart out. Alex cleared his throat to get his attention, but Burr was too busy screaming out the chorus. After trying a few more times, Alex decided upon a new tactic.

“PARDON ME, ARE YOU AARON BURR, SIR?” he all but screamed, causing Burr to actually scream and cover his body as though he was naked. His cheeks turned bright red as Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Who the fuck are you!?”


End file.
